


With all the pleasure

by TheBananaDoctor



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Clint is a hydra agent, Drugging for information, Happy Ending, Interrogation, M/M, Scott is a scientist, non-con (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBananaDoctor/pseuds/TheBananaDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton is a secret agent working for Hydra, one of the most powerful evil organisations in the world. He’s sent undercover to seduce a scientist he doesn’t know anything about, except for that this person is to give a speech after the company boss Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With all the pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have ever written so please treat it well people~ Enjoy!

”Agent Barton checking in.. The Hawk has landed. I repeat, the Hawk has landed. Over-“ I said quietly, but loud enough for the people in the base to hear it through the microphone on my collar. While walking in the crowds of people, I went through the mission I was up to again. I was in the Stark Industries headquarters, more specifically in the big gala room they had just for parties and stuff like this. My mission was to get to the person who had all of the locations of Starks weapons within their mind, drug and eventually sleep with the person. I wasn’t so happy about that, but hey what was I to say to my bosses about it? It’s basically what I did and had done for as long as I could remember.. Sad, but I was hella good at it! But anyways, all I was told about this person was that they were to give a speech right after the big boss of the company, Tony Stark himself. To be honest, I never liked that guy. He had always been such a pain in the ass with all of his damn good security systems in the places they put me to break in. Though that’s not the reason I didn’t like him. It’s more like his ego that kinda creeped me out.

“Roger that. Over-“ I heard from a small headphone inside of my ear.

But now I needed to concentrate. Though I couldn’t’ve missed Stark's opening speech, it was so full of the man that I didn’t even pay much attention to it. Maybe I should’ve but what’s done was done. Then was the time for my target to speak. I only hoped the person would not be a copy of their boss, nor actually anyone too weird with science written all over them.. It would just have been really weird to finish my mission with a total nerd with glasses and all the stuff they might talk about..  
I was waiting for my target to show up with all the anxiety sweating out of my back. I was waiting for the introduction as it felt like it never came out of the big boss’ mouth. After all of my thoughts racing through my mind the target was finally coming on stage. The moment I saw them, no, him I was all astonished by how he was so out of my expectations. He still had that little science fairy dust floating around him, but the rest of him was just all so beautiful that I actually forgot my mission for a second. Then I remembered.

“The target has revealed himself. Over-“ I finally managed to say from my amazement. A slight “Roger.” came as the answer again. I knew I was to wait for him to finish his speech and then go to have a talk with him, so I waited and hardly even listened what he was talking about. All I could see was him and when I finally realized that I was just trying to get him out of my mind. I had to remember that I wasn’t here for a date, but for a really important mission to get the location of the weapons. I just shook my head and tried to think of something else. It was hard but somehow I managed to get over and just to hear the ending of the speech. Well, that was my cue.  
He left the stage with Stark and I was beginning to wonder what was his name again. I didn’t actually remember hearing it. That sure was odd but I decided to ignore it. He must’ve had a badge to read it from anyway.

I left my spot too finally. The target was too innocent looking to be left alone in a night like this, so I decided to accompany him, as planned.

“Hi. Good speech!” I couldn’t come up with any better ways of starting a conversation and the fact that he looked amazing didn’t help either. Normally I would never have any loss of words but this guy seemed to have messed my head with his science fairydust.

“Hello. And thanks.. Glad you liked it.” the handsome one answered and I was up for the badge.. This bastard didn’t even have one! Soon this mission would’ve been going sideways, but he answered my question without asking.

“Uh.. Scott Lang, as Mr. Stark already said, nice to meet you.” his voice was so sweet too. How was I supposed to get anything done with this guy!?

“Clint.. Barton.” I hardly got out of my mouth. Damn! I had a code name for this mission! This guy just fooled me to use my real name, can you believe this! “I am a fan of your work, I must say..” I finished by shaking the hand he had offered me. Not even going to say a thing about his hand! It was so soft that it made me think that this guy must really take care of himself. Man I couldn’t concentrate on the mission like this but there was no backing up anymore!

“Oh. Aren’t we all.. No just kidding! But thanks anyway.. So are you here to interview me or in some other business?” he asked me as I tried to find myself and the identity I was given just the night before.

“Yes.. I mean I’m here in the other business. Just wondering that in what kind of environment do you work in?” I thought was a good way to start a conversation that would hopefully lead to this Scott giving me a tour at Stark Industries.

“Well that is kind of classified information.” how could he be so cold? Though it meant I had to dig deeper.

“In that case, let me buy you a drink? We could talk more about the things you’ve been working on then..” I hoped I didn’t blow my cover with that. He just smiled and I was hoping for the best as the answer.

“Sure.. I guess I’ll have to start that at some point of the night anyway..” 

Yess!! He bought it. We went to Stark's personal bar in the corner of the room and ordered drinks. I slipped the drug in his drink while he was talking to other people who might’ve really been interested in his work. I was only interested in where they kept them.

“Here!” I offered his drink and he took a small sip of it as if tasting if it was good and went on. We started to talk about his work, well he started. I hardly listened to the words he was talking; only the smooth voice he spoke about such serious matters. I really hope he didn’t see me watching him so intensely. It might’ve made him uncomfortable and wanting to leave. Luckily it didn’t happen and somehow I got him to show me around the factory and the research department. Probably the drug was already affecting him. We went from a place to another in no time and then he dropped to his knees.

“Hey what’s wrong? Is everything okay?” I asked showing half real concern, but then again I knew what was wrong with him. It was a pity to ruin this wonderful man with the next part of the plan.

“Uh.. I.. I think I might need some rest.. Could you help me to my room, please?” He looked so helpless that if I hadn’t been on this mission I would’ve still helped him. Oh, and I forgot to mention this place had rooms for all of the major scientists just if they decided to stay the night doing some long important research! 

“Sure, just tell me where to go.” I said with all the concern and pulled his other hand around my neck to support his walking.

When we finally arrived at his room, he took out the key for the room and opened the door. We entered. I helped him to his bed and kinda stayed there to take care of him. I sighed as he went to the bathroom to wash his face. I knew what I had to do next. The drug did have its side-effects but it worked as a truth serum only after some kind of pleasure.

So as he, this Scott Lang, sat back on his bed, I followed the lead and sat right next to him. Man it was hard time for me to stick to the plan. Really.. I just didn’t want to hurt him! Might sound soft for a man who worked as an agent for a powerful agency trying to take over the world and stuff, but what could one do when they’re faced with such beauty? This was going to hurt the both of us..  
Just before I sat down I had taken off my headphone and the jacket of the suit I wore, so had Scott too.

I sighed again and this time Scott looked at me with a bit of concern on his face.

“Are you okay Mr. Ba-“ he didn’t have time to say anything else before I was already leaning over him and pressing his back against the sheets. “Hey! Stop it! What are you doing!?” he panicked and I didn’t dare to look at his face. I just had to do this.

I grabbed his hands so that he couldn’t hit or try to get away from me anymore. It probably hurt me more than him, but I wasn’t going to let him go anywhere. Soon the drug would’ve come to its full effect and he would start telling every little secret he had in his mind. But not yet! So I needed to keep him like this and maybe do something to move the situation a little further.

I took both of his hands up to hold them in there and that’s when I saw the slight blush on his face. It made me regret this even more, but no can do anymore. I slipped my hand under his shirt and heard a quiet sound I couldn’t quite make out what it was supposed to be, only sure it was of him. As I ran my hand slowly on the scientists torso I was really surprised of the amount he had muscles under this sweet look of his. And as I did that he started to protest by squirming under me and I tried to take a better hold of his hands, but apparently he didn’t have those muscles for showing up. With only one try he freed his hands and it was my turn to panic. This Scott the scientist wasn’t supposed to be this powerful on his own. So I tried to keep him there and finally managed to freeze him with a kiss on his soft lips. It wasn’t that long though but a kiss it surely was.

“What’s your problem!? What have I ever done to you to deserve this??!” he demanded to know. I don’t know was it just me, but he seemed to enjoy it at least a little, plus his blush was just adorable.

“That’s none of your business.” I answered shortly and unbuttoned his shirt as fast as I could. This one could wait no longer, I really needed to get that information. 

“The hell it’s my business you’re making me hard-!” he slammed his now free hands over his mouth. I must say that that felt a little weird, but hey at least the drug was working! I just needed to go a little further, just a little to get what I needed.

“Well if that’s what your body says, I can’t back off then.” I teased him with almost no pleasure. This was giving me hard times but I knew I didn’t have to go all the way through with this guy. Or so I hoped.

I made my way up from his bellybutton to his neck with my tongue. Oh, it must’ve given him a shiver or two as he tried to deny it, but with no luck thanks to the drug. Scott seemed like a really nice guy, but this was all necessary for my mission to be completed.

As I moved to kiss his neck by the same time I unzipped his pants and did my best on being gentle at least on something.

“Hey! N-not there!” he tried to stop me with his hands, but almost with no effort. The drug had made his muscles less cooperating and he seemed to be fighting is own battle between his mind and body. Then I finally started to think if this would’ve been enough for him to share his information with me, but then again if he could still say no, there was to be taken no risks at all.

I pulled gently Scott’s hardened dick out of his pants as I heard him moan from the touch. It just actually made me want to go further, but I didn’t know what this would’ve turned out to be if I had done it instantly. He had closed his eyes and I stopped for a short moment to just watch his face get redder every second I moved my hand up and down his dick.

I thought he looked so cute when he was covering his face in the embarrassment, but then I started thinking the mission again.

“Where do you keep the weapons?” I started with an easy one as I still moved my hand up and down, over and over again. I didn’t really get any answer yet so I started licking his nipples.

“Ahhh… Clint.. I.. I am not supposed to t-tell anyone…” this was the first time he’s called me by my first name for the whole evening and it made me actually want to move further.

“I ask this again..” I stopped licking him, “Where do you keep the weapons you designed for Stark?” he again just moaned as an answer. Then I started to kiss him all over. It had its own effect on him and I tried my best not ruining him completely and stopped myself from starting to get too rough.

“Oh come on! Are you making me go over the line?!” I struggled with my own desires. I just wanted to enter this cute little bastard so badly.

“What?? What do you mean by that??!” Scott started to panic instead, but then I saw him get what I meant and he seemed to have struggled his own demons of telling this information or not.

“No! I can’t betray my colleagues!” I looked at him with such pity, he could’ve ended this here and now. The next I noticed how he still fought me with his words. The drug was either way really slow or he didn’t get enough pleasure out of this or it had already got out of his mind.

“You leave me no choice then.. Sorry..” I added quietly and I started off with taking my own dick out of my pants. I was already goddamned hard and there was no saying against it. Scott didn’t seem to want to see this, so I didn’t force him to. I slowly started to push myself inside of him. And as I did, I heard a bit pain in his voice, which hurt me too. Such a precious thing being handled this way was all I was against, but now it was necessary.

When I finally got myself fully inside of Scott I felt like I was in the side of victory. But then I heard him ask:

“Is it there..? Is it really inside of me..?” I looked up and saw his red face stare at me with a mixture of fear and perhaps a little of relief.

“Yeah…” I answered simply. “Do you mind if I start moving?” I decided to go a little easier on him. He really seemed a lot more cooperating already. I saw him look to his side with still all that concern.

“Go ahead….” he really let me. I sure was a little surprised, but maybe the drug was starting to work. It took its time for sure! Could’ve really done that a lot earlier!

I started to move slowly at first. It seemed to give him some pleasure by the looks of it. Good. Now we were getting to the plan again.

“Scott please.. I need to know where you keep those weapons..” I asked with a bit more gentle voice and he turned to look at me with soft moans coming right out of his mouth.

“Th-they’re in.. ah.. in a warehouse.. haah.. underground… under… haaah…..” he stopped there and I had to make him say where was this warehouse. All I could hear was his moaning all over again.

“Ah… Clint.. You.. You’re quite good at this..” I couldn’t stand this for so much longer. He needed to talk right away.

“Under what, Scott? Where are the weapons?”

“Here….” he pointed the sheets and I didn’t quite get it, but I sure got one thing. He wasn’t able to hold back any longer.

The next few minutes we just kept going without any talking and as this went to harder and harder we both actually came pretty much the same time. It sure was full of pleasure. I slowly pulled out trying not to harm him any more than I already had and rolled myself lying next to him. He turned to me with a fade little smile on his lips. I wondered what was that for, I had just violated him like there was no tomorrow! And for more of a surprise he actually came closer and kissed me on my lips. Wow.. I sure didn’t see that coming. Maybe it was just the side-effects of the drug.

“Now.. Where is this ‘here’ you just talked about?” I pointed the sheets as Scott had done just a few minutes ago. He looked at me with such an amused look.

“Under this building you silly..” he answered with no resistance. It surely surprised me. Both the place to put the weapons and also that he was so open right now.

“Really!?? Is there any more of them somewhere else??” I kept going and sat up. Scott stayed down.

“No.. There isn’t yet that many of them that we couldn’t keep them here.” A little smile came to my lips.

“You’re really sweet.. You must know that already for all the people you’ve met probably tell that to you?” I told him and watched with surprise that he actually blushed on that. He had pulled the sheets on him and looked deep down at them.

“Not as many as you’d think..” I smiled and stroke his hair that had gone all messy in this episode.

“They sure should have..” I almost got caught to my dream world when I again remembered I was on a mission, not a date! “Umm.. Would you like to take a shower?” as I still was a gentleman under my hardcoresupersecret agent side, I took him under my wing because I had really gone over the point I had wanted to just to get information.

“Well why not…” he said and took off the rest of his clothes and I assisted him to the shower. In the mean time I just sat on his bed thinking what would I do next. I could stick with the plan and inform the base about the weapons or then I could do that later and just enjoy some of this time I still had with Scott or then just abandon the whole thing. It sure was a hard decision.

Scott took his time with the shower, but when he came out and saw me again he looked at me with an odd impression. Somehow like ‘what the heck is that dude doing in my room?’ kind of an impression.

“Umm.. Why are you here.. Mr….. Barton wasn’t it?” My jaw literally dropped to the floor.

“You don’t remember, do you?” he was still so confused.

“Why should I? Did something happen?” he asked and I decided to get up. He looked at me with all weary, but confused look when I walked to stand before him. He was quite short in the end. But that was one thing that made this man so goddamned attractive.

“Maybe this will remind you..” I said and kissed him slowly on his still so soft lips. Scott’s face got all red again and his scientist brains started to think him out of this mess. Or so I think he did..

“Wait did we just..” he didn’t finish the sentence, but I was fully aware what he meant and I just gave him a small nod with a smile. The look on his face was quite shocked, but then again more like embarrassed.

“How…. No I don’t even want to know how you got me to do that..” he started to reason. “Like there’s no way I just went with it, right?? We don’t even know each other!” I just nodded as an answer.

“Let’s just say that we could get to know each other better..?” I explained. As the night went on we actually did just that; we talked about all that we just could and found nearly none matching things we liked, but that didn’t make this relationship any worse. In the morning I simply smashed the microphone and piece of headphone and I had decided on becoming one of the good guys again.

 

________________________________________________  
So now I’m writing this to tell you, that we have taken down Hydra and it’s all thanks to that night. They never got their hands to the weapons and soon after that night Mr. Stark got rid of all the weapon factoring he had had and gave his all to science again. As for me, I work as my lover’s, Scott Lang’s personal bodyguard. I even learned some archery and stuff while we were at one cabin at his vacation. This life feels awesome and I can finally live with someone I really care for.

-Clint Barton, formerly known as Agent Hawkeye


End file.
